


Take me over (tonight).

by gyufan2303



Category: Bleach
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Oral Sex, mild spanking, very slight hint of d/s, zaraki being a little sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 21:13:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4115140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyufan2303/pseuds/gyufan2303
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were in Zaraki’s captain quarters because everyone in the barracks at the sixth would recognise Zaraki’s reiatsu and neither of them needed that kind of scandal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take me over (tonight).

**Author's Note:**

> yeah i got no excuse for this, please let me know about any mistakes :) title from the peking duck song 'take me over'

Renji couldn’t breathe, the air was being sucked out of his lungs by Zaraki. He was scrabbling at Zaraki’s shoulders, desperate for purchase even though he knew there was no danger of Zaraki dropping him. Zaraki’s hands squeezed his ass hard, kneading and digging into the crack. Only Zaraki was large enough to handle Renji this way and it was so hot he could barely stand it. They were in Zaraki’s captain quarters because everyone in the barracks at the sixth would recognise Zaraki’s reiatsu and neither of them needed that kind of scandal. Zaraki was just standing in the middle of the bedroom, Renji’s legs clamped tight around his waist, seemingly inclined to completely ravish Renji right there.

Zaraki kissed down his chin and bit at his throat, soothing the nips with little licks in between and giving Renji’s ass a playful smack every few seconds. Renji moaned, tugging at Zaraki’s wild, impossible hair.

“C-captain,” he gasped. “Bed.” Zaraki’s grin was feral and he none too gently threw Renji on the bed, letting him bounce a little before pouncing. He went back to mauling Renji’s neck and playing with his ass. Renji finally got a clue, reaching for his captain’s crotch and stroking him through his pants, loving how hot the cock was, even through the fabric. He wanted to taste it. Zaraki hissed and gave him a particularly hard suck on his pulse point, one that would be a wicked bruise in the morning.

“Missed you, my little spitfire,” Zaraki growled. He rolled them over so Renji was on top and slapped Renji’s ass harder than he had all night. “Missed you and your hair and your tight ass.” Renji grinned at him.

“What, Yumichika-san not doing it for you?” Zaraki glared and slapped the other ass cheek even harder.

“Watch it, brat.” Renji snickered. He knew Zaraki’d never actually fucked anyone else in the eleventh but Renji liked to tease him, especially because they both knew Yumichika was most definitely out of their leagues. He wriggled till he was far enough down the bed, sucking Zaraki’s cock through his pants. Zaraki hissed, burying his hands in Renji’s hair and pulling just how Renji liked.

“Fucking suck my cock,” he whispered. “Want your smart mouth gagging on it.” Renji immediately pulled down the material and took him into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the head before sucking him down till it touched the back of his throat. He had to stop halfway down his cock the first couple of sucks, getting used to it after so long, but he’d always been a natural at deepthroating. The noises Zaraki made certainly spurred him on.

“So fucking gorgeous, every time,” he groaned, thrusting into Renji’s mouth. “My gorgeous little spitfire. Prettiest thing in the entire fucking division, fuck what Yumi says. Why the fuck did I let Kuchiki take you from me?”

Renji sucked harder, speeding up his rhythm. He had his own cock out and fisted in his hand, working it furiously.

“Shit Renji, make me come. Wanna shoot it all over your pretty face, see those tats covered in my come. You know how beautiful you look like that?”

Renji  pulled back a little and tongued the slit, stroking Zaraki’s heavy balls. Finally, Zaraki pulled him off and came, releasing on Renji’s cheeks and into his waiting, open mouth and a little on his forehead where he rubbed over the come over the tattoos with him thumb. That pushed Renji over the edge and he spilled into his hand.

“Shit, captain – sheets, sorry,” he gasped, chest heaving.

“Fuck the sheets,” Zaraki snapped, pulling Renji up so he was lying on top of him. They were both breathing hard. He gently wiped the mess off Renji’s face with his sleeve and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. “You’re worth a hundred fucking bed sheets.” Fuck, it was too much. No one else was this good to him in bed, he couldn’t believe Zaraki always treated him so tenderly.   

“Sorry, captain. Too tired to move,” he murmured against Zaraki’s lips. Zaraki snorted, tucking Renji’s head under his chin and wrapping his arms around him, turning so they were both on their sides with Renji held firmly against him. Renji felt a familiar warmth in his stomach that made him clutch Zaraki’s shirt. He spent every day struggling, fighting to prove himself, getting knocked down again and again only to get up and spit the blood out of his mouth and start over. For once, it was nice to be taken care of and cuddled like he was more than just the wild Inuzuri mutt that was playing at being an officer. He felt Zaraki’s hands stroking his hair.

“Get why you had to go, kid, I do. Just fucking miss you sometimes,” Zaraki muttered. “You in a fight is a fucking thing of beauty.”

Fuck, Renji was so fucking happy.


End file.
